Sorpresa
by anira22
Summary: DH RdM SPOILERS! Entre el final y el epílogo y basado en la información que Rowling dio. LLega el mundial de quidicht y la familia de Ginny Potter está entusiasmada.


Ni Harry Potter ni ningún otro personaje de la saga me pertenecen, el copyright de los mismos son de la Warner Brothers y JK Rowling.

Harry miró su reloj por… al menos séptima vez.

-Falta media hora, señor-un mago negro con una amplia túnica de color verde y destellos morados y un gorrito a juego se removió en su silla mientras hablaba.

-Lo… lo siento, Dimas-Harry miró a la mesa que tenía delante, con veintitrés años era jefe de los aurores del ministerio. Una veintena de magos lo miraban desde sus butacas, expectantes ante lo que tuviera que deci-Yo… estoy un poco distraído. Bien, bien-Harry pasó las manos en un gesto nervioso sobre la suave madera de roble español de la sala donde se hacían las reuniones en las que se discutía, se trazaban los planes y se informaban sobre las últimas noticias o rumores de magos y criaturas oscuras. Harry llevaba cinco años a la cabeza del CACCAO (Cuerpo de aurores a la caza y captura de las artes oscuras)-¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Revisión y redadas en casas de…-dijo una vocecilla de chica. Penélope Clearwater había entrado en el cuerpo hacía dos años, se había casado con Percy hacía tres años. Percy se lo pidió una semana después de que Harry le pidiera a Ginny que fuera su mujer, y se casaron una semana antes que él y Ginny. Ginny siempre decía que lo habían hecho para sentirse superiores, y Harry tenía que darle la razón. Al parecer a Percy le parecía un despropósito que su querida hubiera tardado cuatro años en sacarse la carrera de auror y que él, Harry, hubiera accedido a la jefatura del cuerpo con tan solo un año en la Academia. A Percy a veces se le olvidaba que Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort y que en cuanto a enfrentamiento con las artes oscuras y magos oscuros, nada podía enseñarle la Academia de preparación de Aurores.

-Sí, sí-Harry se sentó en su sillón de piel de dragón y por debajo de las lentes de apretó los ojos con las manos: debía concentrarse-Bueno, todos aquellos que conocierais a Ojoloco, sabríais aquello de ¡Alerta Permanente!-gritó dando un golpe en la mesa de madera, algunos magos retrocedieron y luego soltaron risitas mientras asentían con la cabeza-Sé que hace muchos años del enfrentamiento contra los mortífagos y que su actividad ha decaído mucho en el último lustro tras la desaparición de su líder: Voldemort-Harry aún se sorprendía cuando sus propios aurores daban un respingo a la mención de su nombre-Pero no quiero bajar la guardia-Harry hizo una floritura con su varita y empezaron a volar papelitos en las direcciones de los magos-Ahí tenéis los turnos y las parejas. Esta será la última redada de casa de exmortífagos trimestral, de ahora en adelante serán semestrales. Creo que podemos permitirnos pasar de estas revisiones de tres a seis meses-Una de las medidas que Harry había adoptado tras llegar a la jefatura, era la de hacer inspecciones y redadas a las casas de los mortífagos o de aquellos a los que se habían exculpado durante los juicios posteriores a la guerra, para intentar buscar rastros de magia oscura-Esto nos llevará el próximo mes-Los magos asintieron, una mano golpeó a la puerta.

-Señor Potter-una secretaria rubia muy guapa con un jersey rojo escotadísimo y una falda negra ajustada hasta las rodillas apareció en el umbral-Van a dar la convocatoria por la radio.

Harry se levantó corriendo y encendió la radio que tenían en aquella sala, una antigua marconi a la que se le caían los botones y que había que sintonizar por medio de la magia, Harry adoraba esa antigualla.

-¿No les importa, no?-dijo cordialmente Harry. Los aurores sonrieron y le dijeron que ellos también querían saber los jugadores que el seleccionador de Inglaterra, Tiberius Fishgood llevaría al próximo mundial. La voz de los periodistas radiando el ambiente del evento empezó a sonar, poco después se oyeron los saludos del seleccionador por la radio.

-_Buenos días, Jordan, Carlile, señores-dijo el seleccionador-Al grano, esta es la lista de jugadores que vendrán convocados con Inglaterra para el próximo mundial de quidicht que se celebrará en Chile: Los guardianes Oliver Wood del Puddlemere United y Amelie Fletcher, del London Arrows; los bateadores John Tuckson del London Arrows, Alice Mcfaith del Manchester City, Oberon Anaiyida de las águilas de Cardiff, y su compañero Terry McAdams, el quinto bateador-siguió-es Jack Sloper de Los Pica-Pica de Liverpool-hubo un murmullo en la sala, porque era la primera convocatoria de Sloper con la selección inglesa-Los cazadores: Evelyn Dior de las abejas asesinas, Cesar Rodríguez de los Dragons de Gales, Anne Corven de las Holly Harpies, John Goodson, y Chiang Lei De del Manchester City-Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, los periodistas empezaron a hacerle preguntas incesantes que no dejaban continuar al seleccionador con el nombre de los buscadores-Los buscadores serán Anne Minor del London Arrows-dijo elevando la voz- y Carl Santoro del Puddlemere United. Por partes, por favor-dijo cuando vio el revuelo de la sala- Jordan._

_-¿Por qué se ha quedado fuera de la convocatoria Ginny Weasley?-preguntó Lee Jordan, parecía enfadado pero nada comparado a cómo se sentía Harry._

_-No puedo llevarme más que a cinco jugadores en cada posición, dos guardianes y dos buscadores, como sabréis._

_-¡Pero Ginny Weasley fue la mejor jugadora de Inglaterra en la pasada Eurocopa!-Los aurores miraban a Harry. Ellos tampoco se explicaban cómo era que Ginny Potter se había quedado fuera del equipo de Inglaterra cuando hacía dos años, en la Eurocopa, había sido la mejor jugadora del equipo. No ganaron, ni mucho menos la Copa (cayeron en cuartos contra España que acabó ganándola a Italia), pero a pesar de eso Ginny fue la segunda mayor anotadora del torneo._

_-He hablado con Ginny Potter-dijo el seleccionador-He flooeado su casa y he estado charlando con ella. Ginny Potter lleva tres semanas cayéndose del seis inicial de las Holly Harpies, la semana pasada hablé con ella y me comunicó que no estaba en una buena forma y yo le dije que lo mejor sería que no viniera a Chile._

_-Entonces¿Ginny Potter no ha querido jugar con Inglaterra?-dijo un reportero de The Quidicht magazine._

_-No, la decisión de dejar fuera de la convocatoria por razones técnicas a la jugadora Ginny Weasley ha sido totalmente mía. Ha sido difícil, pero se ha caído a última hora del equipo._

_-¿Cree que tendremos alguna oportunidad sin Ginny Weasley?-dijo otro reportero de Magical Sports, la cadena de radio…_

_-Si todas las preguntas van a ser sobre…-Alguien apagó la radio._

Harry levantó la vista. Su secretaria lo miraba con cara de pena mientras le quitaba el volumen al aparato. Sabían de lo ilusionado que estaba Harry ante la perspectiva de que Ginny fuera parte fundamental del equipo de quidicht de Inglaterra en el mundial de Chile.

-Yo…-un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su estupor, el señor Weasley acababa de entrar.

-¿Tú… lo has oído?-Ver a su suegro indignado hizo que Harry saliera de la sorpresa y se despertara en él un sentimiento de indignación y rabia. ¡Los periodistas tenían razón! Ginny era la mejor cazadora del país, había sido la segunda mejor jugadora de la pasada Eurocopa y la mejor de la selección inglesa!-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Harry!

-Vamos a casa-Si ellos estaban mal, no quería imaginarse como estaría Ginny, hacía más de un año que soñaba con este momento.

-Los chicos ya han ido para allá, Ron me ha mandado su patronus.

-Tendremos que dejar esta sesión para luego, si tenéis dudas de vuestros turnos, pasad mañana por mi despacho, en los papeles está todo, gracias y hasta el mes que viene-dijo lacónicamente.

Harry y el señor Weasley llegaron a casa del primero mediante la red floo. Cuando Harry salió por la chimenea de la cocina de Grimmauld Place oyó las voces que salían del comedor, parecía que había un ejército de Weasleys indignados en su salón.Donde antes había estado el tapiz de la familia Black, ahora había paredes blancas, largos ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz, y cuadros de fotografías de la familia de Harry: Una foto de todos los Weasley, con Fred. La foto de boda de Bill y Fleur que habían tenido que retocar para que Harry saliera con su aspecto normal y no con el pelo rojo y otra cara. Su sobrina Victorie, una foto de todos con Percy y Penélope en el altar después de la ceremonia, había una foto de Harry, Ron y Hermione, y otra de ellos tres y Ginny en una viaje que hicieron a Brujas hacía un par de años, había muchas fotos de Ginny y Harry, y algunas de cuando ellos eran pequeños. Y donde antes estaba el cuadro de la Señora Black, Ginny con la ayuda de Kreacher había colgado un óleo de ella y Harry abrazados por la cintura. A su lado, la placa con la Orden de Merlín primera clase de Harry, brillaba con su superficie dorada. Harry era el segundo mago más joven en haber recibido esa distinción, solo ganados por dos meses por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Ginny estaba muy orgullosa de esa placa, todos lo estaban. Ron y Hermione y Neville habían sido distinguidos con la orden de Merlin segunda clase los dos primeros y de tercera clase, el joven Longbottom. El resto de estudiantes habían sido condecorados con medallas de honor y valentía (la de Ginny estaba en una vitrina colgada al lado de la placa de Harry) y un poco más abajo (por insistencia de Kreacher) estaba la placa que el ministerio le había concedido a los elfos de Hogwarts por su participación en la batalla. Hermione y Harry le habían insistido a Kingsley sobre el hecho de que no solo había que rendir tributo a los muertos y a los héroes humanos de la batalla, sino que también había que condecorar al resto de criaturas que habían luchado y muerto por la causa. Harry le entregó él mismo la suya a Kreacher (y el elfo se puso a llorar emocionado) y mandó fabricar una en plata repujada y cincelada para que decorara la tumba del pobre Dobby.

Cuando entraron al salón vieron a todos los Weasley allí, tomando té y cervezas que iba sirviendo Ginny que parecía totalmente tranquila, como si tuviera que consolar ella a su familia y no su familia a ella. Kreachwr se afanaba detrás de ella intentando quitarle las bandejas de las manos para cumplir con su labor mientras murmuraba que "la señora no debe hacer estas tareas, la señora debe sentarse y reposar con su familia mientras el viejo Kreacher sirve a la señora"

Ginny se giró en el momento en que Harry entraba por la puerta, trató de sonreírle pero no puso ante la cara adusta de su marido, que se abalanzó sobre ella y le plantó un beso que casi le parte los dientes a Ginny

-¡Por fin has llegado!-Ron lo apartó de su hermana de un empujón-¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo voto porque vayamos todos y le metamos una bengala de Sortilegios Weasley por el…

-¡George!-lo corrigió su madre.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con George-dijo Bill-Puedo amenazarle con morderle.

-Eso no servirá de nada-dijo Hermione-¡Tú no eres un hombre lobo!  
-Pero eso él no lo sabe… ¿verdad?-Fleur asintió junto a su marido, la pequeña Victorie correteaba por el pasillo detrás de Arnold, el viejo pigmy puff de Ginny.

-Harry-dijo Ron-Tú desde tu posición de jefe de aurores podrías entrullarlo.

-No seas idiota, Ronald-dijo Hermione-Sabrían que lo ha hecho por despecho.

-No puedo hacer nada salvo putearle, puedo mandar a los aurores a inspeccionar su casa. ¿Quieres, palomita?-le dijo a su mujer.

-Harry…-Ginny miró a su familia-¿Nos disculpáis un momento? Quiero hablar contigo, en privado-Harry la siguió por las escaleras que daban a su habitación, no usaban la que una vez había pertenecido a Sirius, sino la principal. Habían redecorado toda la casa, y lo único que quedaba oscuro era el color de la madera negra de ébano que Ginny se había resistido a demoler. Ginny pasó a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, Harry se sentó en la cama y esperó a que ella, abatida, lo hiciera también-Siento que te hayas enterado así.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?-dijo Harry-Podrías habérmelo contado. ¡Ese seleccionador es un capullo, Ginny! Inglaterra no tiene ninguna oportunidad sin ti. Es él el que debería avergonzarse y no tú.

-Harry¿te acuerdas del partido contra los Hipogrifos de Canterbury?

-Sí, batiste el récord de tu equipo. Dieciocho tantos.

-Los dos últimos partidos de las Holleys no los he jugado.

-¡Pero porque todo el mundo sabía que había que reservarte para el mundial!

-No, Harry. Ese fue mi último partido de quidicht. Yo le pedí a mi entrenadora no volver a jugar.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a dejar el quidicht.

-Pero… pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Ya sé que no planeabas dedicarte a esto y que solo es temporal, pero aún así ¿por qué justo antes del mundial? Llevas un año hablando de esto, Ginny…-Ella se arrodilló entre las piernas de él, y le cogió las manos.

-Porque el mundial es en junio, Harry. Y para entonces yo ya no podré subirme en una escoba-dijo con una sonrisa, a Harry no le dio tiempo a ponerse nervioso-Porque estaré embarazada de ocho meses-Harry abrió la boca y los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo supe la mañana del partido contra Los Hipogrifos, tenía retrasos y no era normal. Lo sospeché y le pedí al sanador del equipo una prueba, y dio positivo.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Eso parece-Ginny sonrió-¿Me imaginas con el barrigón subida a una escoba?-dijo para quitar el hierro viendo que Harry no salía de su asombro.

-Estás embarazada-Afirmó, pasándose las manos por la cara, una tímida sonrisa se adivinaba en su cara.

-Sí, y es muy probable que tú seas el padre-Ginny se rió, y Harry la cogió por la barbilla en un gesto cariñoso-Cuando lo supe, de repente, el quidicht ya no tenía sentido. El seleccionador vino para decirme que iba a convocarme, y yo le dije que no podría ir. Quería decírtelo a ti antes que a nadie pero… lo siento, fui egoísta, pero primero tenía que hacerme yo a la idea-dijo Ginny-Es mi cuerpo ¿no?

-Supongo que querías mantenerlo en secreto ¿no? Un tiempo…-Ginny asintió con la cabeza-No creo que…sea seguro para el pobre Tiberius mantener a tu familia en la inopia. George y Bill parecían hablar en serio-Ginny sonrió. Harry se levantó y ella lo hizo con él. Cuando la tuvo a su mismo nivel, Harry la acercó a él y le apartó el pelo de la cara-¡Qué puntería, Eh! Justo antes del mundial-Ginny echó la cabeza atrás, su pelo moviéndose libremente y soltó una poderosa carcajada-Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.

-Ya lo sé. Vamos a contárselo a la familia.

Harry bajó las escaleras cogiendo a Ginny de la mano, se sentó en su sillón favorito y Ginny lo hizo en el reposabrazos, todos los Weasley los miraban esperando a ver qué iban a decir o a hacer, la forma en que Kreacher se movía alrededor de Ginny, colocándole cojines detrás de la espalda hizo sospechar a Harry que el elfo ya sabía de la condición de su dueña.

-Papi-dijo Ginny-Mami…-Ginny les sonrió pero no supo que decir.

-Ginny está embarazada-soltó Harry. Pasaron un par de segundos de silencio atronador, hasta que la señora Weasley lo rompió con un grito ensordecedor de júbilo, y echándose sobre su hija empezó a plantarle besos por la cara y por el pelo, parloteando como un loro sobre lo guapa que estaba y sobre que ella ya lo sospechaba, Hermione y Fleur estaban detrás de ella, al parecer las mujeres habían sido las primeras en reaccionar.

-¿Señor Weasley?-Harry miró a su suegro, parecía como ido. El señor Weasley salió de su nube y miró a Harry con cariño, poniéndole las manos en los hombros lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un abrazo.

-Enhorabuena, hijo-Harry se abrazó a su espalda y después de eso, el Señor Weasley se fue a felicitar a su hija (y Harry le oyó decir que era demasiado pequeña, que era una inconsciente y que deberían haber esperado más) y el resto de varones Weasley hicieron lo mismo, empezando por Ron, que le dio un juguetón (pero doloroso) puñetazo en el estómago, por hacerle tío. Kreacher tuvo mucho trabajo, pues todos los Weasley se quedaron a cenar, y no se habló de quidicht en toda la velada.

FIN

Sed buenos, hace mucho que por circunstancias (estudiar día y noche) no puedo escribir, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo y se nota la falta de calidad. Besos.


End file.
